sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of DC Comics characters: F
Flash(Barry Allen) - Flash(Wally West) - Flash(Wally West- The new 52) - Flash(Jay Garrick) - Flash(Bart Allen) - Flash(Jesse Chambers) F * F.B.I. chief * F.P. Miller * F'ancha, Minister * Fabrikant, General (also known as Fabian) * Facade * Face * Face (Vertigo) * Faceless (also known as Joseph Zedno) * Faceless Hunter * Fade (also known as Carlos Quinones, Junior) (Milestone Media) * Fadeaway Man * Fadeaway Outlaw (also known as Tony Morley) * Faden, Judge (Warner Bros.) * Fahrenheit (also known as Lauren Pennington) (WildStorm) * Fain Y'onia * Fairchild, Caitlin (WildStorm) * Faith * Fake Harley (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fakir * Falcon * Falcone (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Falcone, Alberto * Falcone, Carmine * Falcone, Mario * Falenni, Anton * Falizia * Falk, Sadie (also known as Jayne Payton) * Fallbrook, Rebecca (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fallbrook, Sheldon (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fallen Angel * Fallout (Earth-50) (WildStorm) * False Face * False Face (Warner Bros. Animation DCAU)) * Falstaff, Gregorian * Fan Po Ling (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) * Fancy Dan * Fancy Man * Fang (Warner Bros. Animation) * Fang Zhifu (also known as August General in Iron) * Fang, Fu * Fangschleister, Vice Admiral (20th Century-Fox Television) * Fantasta * Fantin, Warden * Faora * Faora * Faora * Faora Hu-Ul * Faraday, Max (WildStorm) * Fargo, Marvin * Farley Fleeter (Charlton Comics) * Farmer Brown (Warner Bros. Animation' (DCAU)) * Farmerboy Benson (also known as Earl Benson) * Farmer, Jon (WildStorm) * Farnham, Jeff (also known as Domino) * Farnum, Ralph (also known as the Ruthless) * Farr, Rita (also known as Elasti-Girl) * Farrell, Mister (also known as Pharamond) (Vertigo) * Farrell, Photo Finish * Farris Knight (also known as Starman (853rd century) * Faruka * Fashed, Kaleeza * Fast Eddie Blaine * Fastback * Fastbak * Fastball * Fat Joker (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Fat Lady (also known as Cindy Bluestreet) (Hostess) * Fat T (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fatality * Fate * Father Ling (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) * Father Nature (also known as Cron) * Father Perez * Father Time * Father Time (Fawcett Comics) * Fatman (also known as Bob Daley) * Fats Zucco (also known as Tony Zucco) * Fatsis * Faulkner, Kitty (also known as Rampage) * Fauna Faust * Fauncewater, Irving (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fauntleroy Fox (Columbia Pictures) * Faust, Sebastian * Fausta Grables (Warner Bros. Television) * Faversham, Doctor * Fawkes, Guy * Fay Keenan * Fear * Feast * Featherfoot * Feathers Fillmore (also known as Brother Hood) * Feena Sik (Sinestro Corpsman of Space Sector 2897) * Felicity (also known as Nebula) * Felicity Smoak-Raymond (also known as Felicity Smoak) * Feline Faust * Felix Faust * Fell, Laura (also known as Warlock's Daughter and Darla Aquista) * Feltman, Sylvia * Female cultist (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fenris (WildStorm) * Fenster, Ms. * Fentara Rrab (also known as Green Lantern of Space Corps 2815) * Fenton Pike * Fenton, Christine * Fenton, Martino * Fenton, Mister * Fenton, Ray * Ferak * Ferdinand * Ferdy * Fermi, Alessandra (also known as Diva) (WildStorm) * Fernando Suarez (also known as Whip and El Castigo) * Ferntium * Fernus * Ferret * Ferret (Embassy Pictures) * Ferrick, Ridge * Ferrin Colos * Ferris Boyle (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Ferris Dolan (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Ferris, Carl (also known as Willard Ferris) * Ferris, Carol (also known as Star Sapphire) * Ferris, Pepper (also known as Madame Sapphire) (Amalgam Comics) * Ferro Lad (also known as Andrew Nolan and Ferro) * Ferro Man (also known as Piotyr Rasputin) (Amalgam Comics) * Fetch * Fetish (also known as Thula) * Fever * Fferka * Ffogg, Lord Marmaduke (20th Century-Fox Television) * Fiddler (also known as Ben Bowe) * Fiddler (also known as Isaac Bowin) * Fiddler's Green (also known as Gilbert) (Vertigo) * Fidel Castro * Fido (Fawcett Comics) * Field Marshal Lorca * Fields, Charlie * Fields, Nora * Fiero * Fighting American * Fighting Devil-Dog (also known as Larry Rock) * Fillmore, Mallard * Film Freak * Finale (also known as Pahe Leilani Favaela) * Finch, Carl (Warner Bros.) * Finch, Senator (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fine, Milton (also an alias of Brainiac) * Fine, Mister * Fingers (also known as Chandell) (20th Century-Fox Television) * Fingers (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fingers Cooley * Finster * Fiona Webb (also known as Beverly Lewis) * Fir Balsam * Fire * Fire Commissioner Farrell * Fire Jade (also known as Queen Emerald) * Fire Lad (also known as Staq Mavlen) * Fireball (I) * Fireball (MLJ Comics/Impact Comics) * Firebird (also known as Zoya Trigorin) * Firebird (also known as Serafina Arkadina) * Firebrand * Firebug * Firefist * Firefly (also known as Garfield Lynns) * Firefly (MLJ Comics/Impact Comics) * Firehair * Firehawk * Fireheart * Fireman Farrell (also known as Fred Farrell) * Firepower * Firestork * Firestorm (also known as Ronnie Raymond) * Firestorm (also known as Martin Stein) * Firestorm (also known as Jason Rusch) * Firezarro * First Elder (Warner Bros.) * First of the Fallen * First Speaker * Fishboy (WildStorm) * Fisherman * Fist of Allah * Fitch, Alvin * Fite, Donald * Fitz, Coach (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Five of Diamonds * Five of Spades * Five-Chins Chuck * Fixit (Warner Bros. Animation) * Fixx, Denton * Fixx, Mister (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU')) * Flack, Maxie * Flaerty, Nick * Flag, Rick * Flame Dragon (II) * Flamebird (also known as Jimmy Olsen) * Flamebird (also known as Ak-Var) * Flamebird (also known as Bette Kane) * Flamebird (also known as Kara Zor-El) * Flame-Creature * Flamesplasher * Flamingo * Flannelhead (also known as Pocus) * Flannigan * Flare * Flash (also known as Jay Garrick) * Flash (also known as Barry Allen) * Flash (also known as Wally West) * Flash (also known as Bart Allen) * Flash Dugan * Flash Thompson (Amalgam Comics) * Flashback (first appeared in ''Brave and the Bold (vol. 1) #158 (January 1980)) * Flashback (also known as Sara Quinones) (Milestone Media) * Flasher Beast * Flashy Burke * Flass, Arnold John * Flatline * Flashpoint (also known as Foster McClane) (WildStorm) * Flattop Jones (Tribune Media Services) * Flavius * Flaw * Flayt * Fledermaus * Flederweb * Fleming, Joanna "Johanna" (alias of Jayna) * Fleming, John "Johann" (alias of Zan) * Flesh, Ali, Sheik (Vertigo) * Fleshburn * Fletch * Fletcher, Annie (also known as Bonfire (II)) * Fletcher, Daniel * Fletcher, Rob * Fleur-de-Lis * Flex * Flex Mentallo * Flicker * Flint (also known as Victoria Ngengi) (WildStorm) * Flint, Joe * Flintheart, Vitamin (Tribune Media Services) * Flip Folger (also known as Philip Folger) * Flip * Flipmybix (also known as Chief Flipmybix) * Flippy (also known as Eddie Deacon) * Flodo Span * Floronic Man (also known as Plant Master and Jason Woodrue) * Flossie * Flow (also known as Dan Stone and Glob (II)) * Flow, Eben * Flowers, Eileen * Flutch * Fluxus * Fly (MLJ Comics/Impact Comics) * Fly-Catcher * Flygirl (MLJ Comics) * Flying Dutchman * Flying Dutchman of Time * Flying Fox (I) * Flying Fox (II) alias of Batman) * Flying Fox (III) (see also Young All-Stars) * Flynt Brojj * Foccart, Danielle * Foccart, Jacques (also known as Invisible Kid) * Fog (also known as Byron Shelley) * Fog Fortune * Folded Man * Foley, Clarence * Foley, Hugh * Foley, Karen (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Folgar, Dirk (also known as Agent X-3) * Fong, Mister (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Foo Yong (20th Century-Fox Television) * Fool * Footu Yu (an alias of Doctor Sivana) (Fawcett Comics) * Forager * Foran, Benny * Forbes, Doctor * Force * Ford Coronado (also known as Jackhammer (III) * Ford Fairlane * Ford, Gerald R. * Foremost * Forerunner * Forest, Billy * Forest, Scott * Forrest, James * Forrest, Mason (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU) * Forrest, Rose (also known as Thorn and Rosyn Forrest) * Fortran (Hostess) * Fortune teller * Fortune, Amos (also known as Ace of Clubs) * Fosnight (Warner Bros. Television) * Foss, Mike * Foster (Columbia Pictures) * Foster, Craig (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Foster, Doctor (Quality Comics) * Foster, Judy * Foster, Professor * Foster, Wendy (Quality Comics) * Foswell, Sam (also known as Fosgoyle) * Four Eyes * Four of Spades * Fowler, Carl (also known as Nostromos) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fox (also known as Warren Lawford) * Fox (MLJ Comics) * Fox, Ashley (also known as Ashley Zolomon) * Fox, John * Fox, Lucius * Fox, Lucius, Junior (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fox, Sharon (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fox, Timothy * Foxglove * Foxworth, Chris * Foxworth, Valerie * Foxy Fagan * Foyle, Gully (also known as Kolonel Kool and Gulliver Foyle) * Fragul * Frake, Captain * Fran Johnson * Francine Langstrom (also known as Francine Lee) * Francis Chandler (also known as Chas Chandler) (Vertigo) * Francis Powell (also known as Black Lightning; Tangent Comics) * Francis Sullivan (also known as "Made of Wood" Killer (II)) * Francis, G. Carl (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Franco Madonna * Francois Bernier * Francois Devere * Frank * Frank * Frank * Frank * Frank * Frank * Frank (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Frank (Warner Bros. Animation' (DCAU)) * Frank Alzetti * Frank Berkowitz * Frank Bonner * Frank Chalmers * Frank Clay * Frank Curtis * Frank Davis * Frank Haldane * Frank Hall * Frank Jackson * Frank McDonald * Frank Morris (also known as Franklin Morris) * Frank Neilsen * Frank Nichols (Showcase, Vol. 1, 22)\Frank Nichols * Frank Rock (also known as Sergeant Rock) * Frank Sixty * Frank Surley * Frank Watt (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Frank, Henry * Frank, Steve * Frank, Tommy * Frankenstein Monster * Frankie * Frankie * Frankie (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Frankie (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Frankie Franconi * Frankie Lewis (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Frankie Marello * Frankie Soul * Franklin (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Franklin Crandall * Franklin Darrow (also known as Yankee Guerilla) * Franklin Clay (Vertigo) * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Franklin, Wayne (Grotesk) * Franklyn Claypool (DC Elseworlds) (Earth-19) * Freak * Freckles Marvel (Fawcett Comics) * Fred * Fred * Fred Alden * Fred Carson * Fred Carson * Fred Danvers * Fred Davis * Fred Peterson * Fred Schneider * Fred Stickley (Warner Bros.) * Fred Storm (also known as Brain Storm) * Fred Stryker * Fred Taylor * Fred Troy * Freddie Lasker * Freddy * Freddy (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Freddy Blake * Freddy Freeman (also known as Captain Marvel, Junior) (Fawcett Comics) * Freddy the Fence (20th Century-Fox Television) * Freddy's father * Frederick (Vertigo) * Frederick (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Frederick Fournier (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Frederick Stone * Fredericks, Wilton * Frederique, Renee * Fred's wife * Free, Scott (also known as Mister Miracle) * Freedom Beast * Freefall (WildStorm) * Freeman Chase * Freeman, Christopher "Kit" (also known as Kid Eternity) * Freemont, Cheyenne (also known as Robin and Nightwing) * Freeway * Freihalten, Einfahrt * Freki (Vertigo) * French, Carleton * Freon (also known as Mary Michaels) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Friedman, Jeb * Friedrich * Friendly, Ben * Fries, Nora * Fries, Victor (also known as Mister Freeze) * Fright * Fringe * Frisco Pete * Fritz * Fritz Krieg * Frog (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Froggy * Frogzilla (also known as Fennimore Frog) * Front Page * Frontenac, Jacques *Frontier Fanny (20th Century-Fox Television) * Frost, Doctor * Frostbite (I) * Frostbite (II) * Frostbite (WildStorm) * Frosty Parke * Fry, Erasmus (Vertigo) * Frye, Councilman (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Frye, Darryl * Frye, Timmy (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fu Manchu, Doctor (Sax Rohmer and the Bell Syndicate, Inc.) * Fugate, Temple (also known as Clock King) * Fuji (WildStorm) * Fuldecker, Mister * Fullerton, Mister * Fulton (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Fulvio Carlito (Vertigo) * Fun Haus (Warner Bros. Animation) * Fun Land * Funky Flashman * Funt, Allen * Furlow, Eddie * Furst, Henry * Fury (also known as Lyta Trevor-Hall) * Fury (also known as Helen Kosmatos) * Fury (also known as Erik Storn) * Fury-6 (also known as Red Lantern - space sector unknown) * Fusco * Fusion * Fusion (also known as Ed and Beth Wilder) * Futrelle, Jules (also known as Lancelot) * Futureman * Future-Man (also known as Robby Reed'') * Futurio * Fuzastl * Fuzzy the Mouse * Fyffe, Julian Category:Lists DC Comics characters: F, List of